Angelic Warrior
Angelic Warrior & Heir And of The Legendary All Powerful Supreme King: Archangel & Great Seraph of Twilight, Force & Combat & The Ultimate Supreme Infinite Twilight Inferno True Dragon King God Emperor of The 10 Divine Heavenly & Demonic Commandments is a fan fictional story based on High School DxD & Neon Genesis Evangelion. Shinji is a Angel / Dragon hybrid. Shinji is a natural born Holy Sword Wielder ad he wields The Legendary Holy Sword Almace. This is also a harem story. Yui Ikari is the daughter of The Strongest & Most Powerful Dragon in Existence, The Supreme King, King Haiku meaning Shinji is his grandson. Shinji still wields the Absolute Strongest & Most Powerful of The 13 Longinus, True Longinus. Plot Two years after he averted Third Impact, Shinji Strada is then force back into the Supernatural World when Lady Gabriel angelizes him into her Joker. Awakening his truly hidden angelic heritage. Now as a true Angel of Heaven; A Great Seraph & Archangel. Shinji will make his make on the world as a warrior of light. Lady Gabriel did not even know or realize it, but she just gave Heaven a massive edge because her beloved is a heir and successor of The Strongest & Most Powerful Dragon in Existence who is more powerful than Ophis & Great Red. Team Oracle *''Shinji Strada'' *''Gabriel'' *''Melpha'' *''Asia Argento'' *''Jeanne'' *''Lady'' *''Xenovia Quarta'' *''Irina Shidou'' Angels God Seraph *''Michael'' *''Gabriel'' *''Raphael'' *''Uriel'' *''Shinji Strada'' *''Metatron'' *''Remiel'' *''Sariel'' *''Remiel'' *''Raquel'' Fallen Angels Grigori *''Azazel'' *''Shemhazai'' *''Baraquiel'' *''Armaros'' *''Sahariel'' *''Penemue'' *''Tamiel'' *''Medaka Kurokami'' *''Raynare'' *''Kalawarner'' *''Mittelt'' Devils Supreme Ruler *''Lilanne Rose Hinsoma'' Satans *''Sirzechs Lucifer'' *''Serafall Mammon'' *''Ajuka Beelzebub'' *''Katerea Leviathan'' *''Fabium Asmodeus'' *''Roygun Belephegor'' *''Dante Satan'' Dragons Supreme King Great Dragons Atlantis Dragons True Dragon Dragon God Heavenly Dragons Dragon Kings Evil Dragons Mythological Deities Mount Olympus Asgard Hindu Aztec Egyptian Celtic Irish Vampires Youkai Shinto Autobots Primes / Prime Leaders Autobots Wreckers Dinobots Aerialbots Protectobots Maximals Valkyries Cybertron Elite Guard Holy Knights Winx Club W.I.T.C.H. Keyblade Guardians of The Realm of Light & The Realm of Darkness Human Allies Notes *Kazuki Shikimori replaces Issei Hyoudou as the current Red Dragon Emperor and wielder of Boosted Gear.He was trained by Ophis to harness his full potential. He unlocked Balance Breaker and can sue the Juggernaut Drive & Juggernaut Overdrive after overcoming The hatred of The past users. *Rias & her peerage are super strong along with Sona & her peerage in this story. *The Atlantis Dragons are Great Dragons level dragons in this story, they are inside one of Kichirou Tendo. *Shinji once hold the title of The Strongest Exocist''' before Dulio Gesualdo, Shinji shares his title with Dulio since they are the strongest & most powerful exorcists The Church has produced in history. *Shinji's heritage as the grandson of The Supreme King has spread all over Heaven and it gave The Angels hope and super confidence that they only have 2 of the most powerful of The 13 Longinus on the side of Light. They also have the offspring of The Strongest Dragon in Existence in Shinji. *Dante is a descendant of The original Satan. He fought alongside The Anti Satan Faction in The Satan Civil War. He is the one who killed Rizevim Livan Lucifer & The entire Qlippoth faction when he was traking them down after the civil war. Dante is a Super Devi like Sirzechs & Ajuka. *Shinji was trained as a Exorcist by his adopted father, Vasco Strada and become a Top class Exorcist. *Shinji unlocks True Longinus' Balance Breaker: '''Genesis Longinus Divine Exodia. *Shinji combined True Longinus Balane Breaker and his dragon powers to create a new Balance Breaker called Genesis Longinus Dragon King Grand Scale Exodia: The Divine Armor of The Supreme King. *Naruto is the son of the Biblical God and The New Leader of Heaven. He assumed leadership after The Death of his father. He is said to be more powerful than his father. His presence restored The Heavenly System and restored Heaven to its prime. Naruto improved Heaven and The Church and make Heaven a lot stronger. Naruto fought and won the Tournament of Gods, becomeing The GxG (God of Gods). Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Anime Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series Category:Crossovers Category:Multicrossovers Category:Naruto / High School DxD Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:Winx Club Fan Fictions Category:W.I.T.C.H. Fan Fictions Category:Maburaho / High School DxD Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Omamori Himari Fan Fictions Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse Genesis: The True Rulers of The Milky Way Galaxy / Legendary Extraterrestrial & Magical Guardians of The Vast Galaxies Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:Sword Art Online Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon: Intergalactic, Cybernetic & Supernatural Justice Defending Guardians of The Star Kingdoms & The Vast Infinite Galaxies / Infinity Zodiac Divine Celestial Titan Deity Maximum Revolutionary Genesis Storm Category:Jackie Chan Adventures / Pretty Cure All Stars Crossover Fan Fictions